Locked In
by Jules.Pilot
Summary: Harry and Hermione are locked in a classroom. With no hope of getting out anytime soon, they are forced to talk about what has been going on between them. The problem is, they're afraid of what it might lead to. rated for a reason!


Oh crap! This was just great! Hermione had prefects duties and homework for next week to get done and here she was...locked in a classroom, all thanks to Peeves. At least Harry was there to keep her company. Although, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't even be there, stuck, in a classroom.

"Argh!" Hermione tried the door for the hundredth time, "Dammit Peeves! Harry could you please do something besides just sit there?"

"What do you want me to do Hermione?

"Anything besides _sit_ there!"

Harry proceeded to get up and walk toward the door to try the handle.

"It won't work." Hermione stated.

Harry turned around and gave Hermione a look, and without words he said, "Then, what the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Just go sit back down." Hermione ordered.

Hermione and Harry's bickering like this had started a few weeks ago. They decided, along with Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, to go swimming in the lake. They had never gone before, but heard there was a good spot away from it all from Fred and George. And with exams over they wanted to treat themselves to some fun. That was it, the moment Hermione started treating Harry different. He was just playing around. He didn't think she would get so mad.

And now, his irritation with her, honestly, just came because of her irritation with him. He was always doing something wrong. Well, that's all he told Ron. He'd never admit it aloud, but another thing bothering him was, while Hermione was so upset with him, he was dreaming about what it would be like to kiss her.

Kiss her? He still didn't understand why he felt this, but he did and he didn't know what to do about it. Even though lately Hermione was always fussing at him for the stupidest things, he couldn't help but to look at her like she was on a pedestal. He tried to pinpoint when this started, although, it just seemed like that's how it's always been. One thing he could remember, and he'll never forget it, he remembered the first time he thought about kissing her. Coincidently, it was the day at the lake...

"_Hermione, come on, get in!" Harry shouted._

"_No, it's too cold and I don't want to get my hair wet."_

"_Come on, you get used to it. And who cares about your hair!"_

"_I do! Do you know how hard it is to manage this hair?"_

_Harry started walking to the shore. If she wasn't going to come in on her own, he was just going to have to get her in himself._

"_Your hair always looks fine, just leave it and come have some fun."_

"_I really don't feel like it."_

_Harry was getting closer and Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes, that he had something up his sleeve._

"_Oh, no, Harry. Don't you dare!" Hermione started to get up to run away, but it was too late. She knew she couldn't out run Harry. "Harry...James...Potter...you put me down!"_

"_You need to relax Hermione, stop worrying about things...good grades, prefect duties, homework...your hair!" Harry managed to get her in the water. He had to wrestle her to keep her there. He had his arms wrapped around her from the back, pinning her arms to her side._

"_Let me go, Harry." Hermione said this very weird. It wasn't yelling or screaming or even anger. It was almost like mind control. Harry let Hermione go and she turned to face him. All of a sudden, everything went serious. The two of them just stared at each other. She was just standing there, her wet hair in her face. "Her hair was beautiful." Harry thought. Harry got scared, not of Hermione, but of the urge he had just gotten to kiss her._

Harry just watched as Hermione sat quietly with her arms folded, her body language told Harry that she was obviously beyond just being pissed off. Her leg was shaking and she was avoiding eye contact with him. But if her thoughts could show themselves, she would be straddling Harry engaged in a kiss.

A kiss? Hermione was sure she wasn't suppose to be thinking this and that's why the past few weeks she has been so distant and hard on Harry. She's been trying to convince herself she wasn't falling for him. It was getting harder and harder to deny it though. And now, she was stuck with him, alone, in a classroom for who knows how long.

She wasn't actually angry at the fact that she was stuck there for however long, she just wasn't sure what would happen, or what she would say, if she was alone with Harry for an extended amount of time. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, but she also knew at the rate she was acting their friendship would eventually be ruined. If only the events at the lake would just go away.

"_Let me go, Harry." Hermione heard herself say. Although, the way it came out was not her usual voice. She knew it, but she couldn't control it. She turned herself around and found Harry looking into her eyes. Her stomach gave a flip and she could feel herself getting...turned on. The way Harry had had his hands wrapped around her and his chest muscles glistening wet made Hermione think things about her friend she felt dirty admitting to herself. But she liked it, and that's what made her scared. She had to get out of there. She turned away from Harry with a 'huff' and started making her way back to shore._

"_Hermione? Where are you going? Come back! I was just playing around." Hermione could hear Harry trying to catch up to her._

"_Don't follow me Potter!"_

"_I didn't think it would make you this mad, Hermione. I'm sorry!"_

_Hermione wanted to turn around and tell him everything was okay, but she couldn't. She had to distance herself from him. It was the only way she was going to get over this._

Harry was fed up with her attitude. "Hermione, why the _fuck_ are you so mad at me?!?"

"Wh...oh um...I'm not." Hermione was caught off guard and she knew he wouldn't believe her. She tried to come up with an excuse. "Harry, you now how I get every couple of weeks."

"Yes, I do, but I also know that, _that_ isn't it. It's been more than a week Hermione and I just can't take it anymore. I told you I was sorry about making you get in the water. Are you really going to stay mad at me forever over something so stupid."

Hermione wasn't sure how she would be able to get out of this one. He had her cornered. Think Hermione, think. Why couldn't she think clearly? His shirt was unbuttoned just far enough...that's why.

"Could you please just forgive me already? I can't stand you being mad at me like this!"

"I'm not mad, Harry." Hermione confessed with a sigh.

"You could've fooled me."

"Look, I've just been going through some stuff and need to sort it out before I can act on anything."

"Act on anything?" Harry repeated.

"Could you please drop it? I don't need this right now." Hermione was getting nervous. There was no way of getting out of this.

"What else could you be doing right now?"

"Shit." Hermione thought. "He's got me." Hermione decided she would ease into it and then see where is went. She knew where she wanted it to go. "No," she told herself, "this is neither the time nor place."

Harry noticed the conflict going on in her head and decided it might be a good idea to just let Hermione choose the next words.

There was a long awkward silence, something else Harry had gotten used to over the past few weeks. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hermione spoke.

"Harry, have you ever had an unknown feeling and you didn't know how to react to it, so you just kind of ignored it, figuring it would go away with time?"

"Wow," Harry thought, "that's a little too close to home right now."

"Ya, I guess." Harry replied trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Well, then, you know what I mean."

"You know, sometimes it's easier to just let the feelings play through and see what happens." Harry couldn't believe he just said that, and at this rate, he was probably going to say something else he didn't intend to.

Hermione wasn't sure she was hearing him right. Did he know what she was thinking? She tried to remember what Occlumency fully involved, could Harry read her mind...no way. Hermione was suddenly aware of the fact that she and Harry were only a few feet away now, as opposed to the classroom length between them earlier. Was she getting closer to him, or was he getting closer to her?

All thoughts were completely fogged now.

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled, it was all she could do.

Harry caught her smile. She's never smiled at him like that, so he grinned back at her. He felt kind of foolish. He wasn't sure what just happened between the two of them, but somehow, in this instant, he knew everything would be okay. No matter what was said or done things were going to work out for the best, which rarely happened to Harry, but he was ready for it.

Or at least he thought he was. Hermione was getting even closer and for a split second he thought he was _not_ ready for _this_. But, before he knew it, their lips locked. After getting through the initial shock he started to kiss back.

"Oh, thank Merlin he's kissing back." Hermione thought while enjoying her spontaneous action.

Her best friend? Hermione broke the kiss. Harry finding the end of the kiss just as unexpected as the start of it lost his balance and sort of fell into Hermione. That made her giggle. She always thought Harry's little imperfections were cute. Only she and Ron ever really got to see that part of him.

"I'm glad your laughing, even if it is at my expense," Harry admitted.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione racked her brain for something else to say, but nothing in particular was coming to mind. Her head was telling her she needed to talk to Harry about this, before they took it any further.

Harry knew Hermione would want to talk about this before they took it any further, but he really didn't feel like talking right now. It was taking a lot of will power to not jump Hermione and start kissing her again.

There was a long silent pause before Hermione started to speak up. "Harry this is huge, and we need to figure out what it is before we just dive into it. I think we both need to lay out what we expect from this and think about the positive and negative affects it will have. What about Ron? What will he think..."

Hermione wasn't even sure what she was saying now. She was nervous and figured if she kept talking, nothing would happen that either of them would regret. And just as that thought crossed her mind, she stopped talking. For the first time in her life, she didn't care what would happen. She wanted to live in the moment. She half wished Harry would just jump her and start kissing her again. The thought of that made her shiver.

She noticed Harry was getting antsy and he was obviously not paying attention to anything she was saying. And that's when Hermione did something she never dreamed of doing, especially to her best friend. She pounced!

Before Harry could react Hermione had him backed up against the classroom wall with her tongue in his mouth. Her hands were pinning his arms to the wall. And, her knee was placed between his legs, that was Hermione's way of letting Harry know she wasn't just thinking about kisses. Harry picked up on it. There was something else going up and Harry was nervous about Hermione noticing it.

Hermione noticed the swell and without missing a beat she grabbed it. Not hard, but enough to make Harry go weak in the knees.

And, Harry, realizing his arms were finally free started to unbutton Hermione's shirt. Hermione taking that lead started to unbutton Harry's pants. Harry was surprised that Hermione was going about this so well. Neither of them had ever done anything like this before, but so far, they were out to a good start.

Harry felt Hermione break their kiss again, but before he could get frustrated with her, he noticed she was moving her kisses down his neck. All the while, unbuttoning his shirt. With each button she undid, she moved her kisses lower. As she started to get to his naval, Harry thought, "There is no way Hermione is going to do _that._" Sure he had imagined it a few times (or more), but he never expected Hermione to be the type to ever do something so...right.

Harry started to lose focus again as Hermione started kissing the inside of his thigh. "Wow, she got those pants down fast!" Harry briefly thought. He could feel himself tensing up, but knew he had to last longer. He didn't want to bow out to quickly, because he knew something better was coming.

And there it was. He could feel every movement her tongue made. Harry was beside himself. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was shout her name as loud as he could, but he didn't want to seem barbaric, so he muffled himself with his arm. He still wanted to try, as much as he could, to be a gentlemen. Hermione was not making it easy for him. She sucked and started to pump up and down. "How did she know how to do this?" That was all Harry could take. He tried to warn Hermione. His attempt was feeble. He started to lose control of his body and his muscles tensed up.

Hermione knew Harry was going to come soon. Her goal was to make it happen. Harry's breathing got heavy and his breathes were short. This was it. He couldn't hold on any longer. Harry let that last sigh out along with something else and his body went weak again. He could feel his blood rushing through his body. And now, all he could think about was getting Hermione to that point of ecstasy.

Hermione stood up smiling at what she had just done. Harry slid himself to the ground catching his breath. All he could do was sit there. He was building his energy back up. He had to take care of Hermione. There she was, just standing there, most of her clothes still on, but still looking sexy as hell. She was leaning against a teacher's desk. Her messy hair falling in her eyes and her shirt all the way unbuttoned. Harry secretly praised himself for that, especially since he had a great view of her boobs. He wanted to let them loose!

She noticed a look in Harry's eyes and knew...it was her turn. He jumped up from where he was sitting and lifted her onto the desk. "Could his hands be in a better spot right now?" Hermione thought. Harry's hands had a firm grasp on her bum and just before he put her down he pinched it. Hermione screamed and started to giggle.

Harry was eager to get started. He slipped Hermione's shirt off completely and tossed it across the room. "Uh oh," he thought, "the bra." He decided he wouldn't even attempt it. He summoned his wand and muttered "Diffindo." He'd just buy Hermione a new one if she got upset. Luckily, she didn't seem too distraught over it.

Harry was ready. He was going to do anything he could so Hermione could explode like he did.

He got right on to kissing her and as he did so, he laid her down on her back. Once they got themselves situated Harry placed his hand on her stomach and slowly inched downward. He reached to the top of her skirt and slid his hand under it and that's where he ran into Hermione's...thong? Hermione wore thongs?

He made his way under that too and found what he was looking for. Hermione gasped, no one else has ever been there. She could feel his finger sliding its way to her sweet spot. "How did Harry know where to go?"

Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. After a minute or so, he seemed to be doing something right, but he knew she needed more. He moved to nippling her ear. Rubbing her a little faster.

Hermione was a little in shock as to what she and Harry were doing. She was starting to think too much and wished she wasn't. She needed Harry to do more. Something to turn her mind...off. And that's when it started. Harry began to use his tongue. He went from her ear, down her neck and to two spots on her chest. That's when Hermione brain shut off. Harry sucked at her nipple, but not for long. She didn't like him teasing her like that, but before she knew it, Harry's tongue had passed her navel and his head was between her thighs. She could feel the ends of his messy hair tickling the inside of her thighs.

It wasn't long before she felt his wet tongue inside her. It was warm and every move it made sent a chill through her whole body. Harry started slow. Pacing himself and teasing Hermione. When he sped up, Hermione started to squirm. Hermione didn't think she was going to last much longer. The only thing was, she wanted to come with him inside her. She let him flick his tongue around a little more, but that was all she could take.

She sat up, pulling herself away from Harry's mouth. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Both of them breathing hard. They waited a few more seconds to catch their breath.

It was Hermione who made the jump again. She had Harry on the floor on his back.

Harry wanted control. He still figured it was her turn, even if she turned the tables a bit. He wanted to make it last. They managed a roll which left Harry on top. He didn't want to go to fast. He knew this would be harder for Hermione, than it would be for him.

If Hermione wanted to get what she wanted she was going to have to make a confession. She really wanted Harry to fuck her...hard.

"Harry. Just do it already!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me."

Harry wanted to ask who, but figured that would ruin the moment. Hermione could sense Harry's hesitation and had to take matters into her own hands. She pulled Harry's lips to hers. She was thinking about his tongue again. She could feel his hot, heavy body holding her in place.

Hermione's kisses left Harry a little dazed, and he felt himself get rock hard. At first, he thought it was getting in the way. Then he remembered what he could do with it. He gave Hermione a kiss and she spread her legs to give Harry some room. He stuck himself deep inside her.

Both of those sensations together made Hermione let out a breathy moan. Their lips pulled apart and Harry started to thrust. He was propping himself up on his arms. He didn't like that, he wanted to use his arms to hold Hermione. Pull her closer to him.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry to pull him closer to her. She was watching his muscles flex with each thrust. Time felt like it was slowing down. Everything was going in slow motion. He would give quick hard thrusts in, that made them both exhale a grunt, but on his way out he took his time. He was enjoying her long moan that came with it. Her body would squirm under him. He was driving himself and Hermione crazy and was loving it.

Hermione could feel the build up between her legs. She was so close, and Harry could tell. Luckily, he wasn't far behind. Suddenly, Harry stopped.

"What the fuck, Harry? Please don't stop." Hermione begged. Sensing Harry's fatigue and without missing a beat she adjusted their...situation. Hermione had rolled them over so she was straddling Harry. She kept their rhythm going. She was making small circles with her hips that heightened both of their enjoyment.

"Where did she learn this?" Harry thought. Hermione was amazing! He definitely had the best view. When he could open his eyes, all he could look at was her.

Hermione could tell what Harry was looking at so she added a little extra bounce to her sway.

Hermione had a clear view of Harry's face and for the first time Hermione noticed how sweaty their bodies were. Harry, looking up at her. Sweat sliding down his body and his face showing his pleasure. Harry never looked as hot or sexy as he did right then. As far as Hermione was concerned, Harry was sex!

Their moans and screams were getting uncontrollable. It was filling the classroom. Hermione was afraid someone would hear. She's not sure how, but she managed to summon her wand and cast a silencing charm at the door. Feeling better about that, she was able to let herself go.

Her toes were starting to curl. Harry had sat up to be closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She took him in her mouth while Harry pulled her closer to him. Hermione could feel Harry's hands on her back just pushing her hard into him. She took a quick deep breath in and felt herself tighten around Harry.

This was it. Harry was beginning to tremble and he could feel Hermione doing the same. This was perfect. They were going to come together. The pressure on Harry inside of Hermione pushed him over the edge. Hermione rolled her lower back for one more thrust on Harry one last time, and with that, their bodies went rigid. Both screamed the other's name. Everything released. Hermione collapsed on top of Harry as he fell backward. She just laid there for a minute, Hermione could feel his heart beating against hers. Both hot and sweaty, Hermione rolled to Harry's side. Harry grabbed his wand and transfigured a pillow and blanket. Just one, on purpose, he wanted to be forced to share.

Hermione knew Harry only magic-ed one pillow and blanket on purpose. She thought it was cute.

So they both laid there, Harry's arms around Hermione. Hermione found herself in Harry's nook. They fit perfectly together. Why hadn't either of them noticed it before. Now, it seemed like this is how it's always been. The two of them, together.

"What do you think everyone will say?" Hermione thought out loud.

"I don't really care. People will always talk, Hermione. It's one thing I've gotten used to."

As soon as Harry finished his sentence a click was heard from the door. Both of them turned to see the door was opened. Frantically, they jumped up, dressing as fast as they could. They couldn't get caught, not like this. Harry managed to get his pants on before anyone walked in, so he went to see who could be standing outside the door.

Hermione just sat still, hoping Harry could prevent whoever it was from coming through the door. Hermione wasn't ready to explain why she and Harry were half naked. "Oh, the rumors." She thought.

She watched as Harry pushed the door all the way open. She was expecting a very livid Professor McGonagall to come storming in.

"No one's here." Harry announced.

"What?"

"Yup, looks like the door just opened on its own."

"You think Peeves unlocked it?"

"I don't know." Harry looked a little amused. To him, it seemed like the they were locked in there for a reason. Now that things were resolved, it could let him out. Funny thing was...they were definitely not in the room of requirement, he was sure of that.

Hermione was dressed now and had made her way to Harry's side. "Huh...that's weird."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes and smiled.

"What?" She giggled.

"Nothing." Harry just smiled bigger and thought about how lucky he was.

He put his hand around her waist and led her out the room. And down the hall they walked, in each other's arms. Neither of them knew it, but simultaneously they both thought about how much they loved the person in their arms, but didn't want to jinx anything by saying it too soon. That would just have to wait till next time.


End file.
